


Sentinel

by GinkoLuck



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentor/Protégé, My First Fanfic, OC character - Freeform, Self-Insert, canon typical cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinkoLuck/pseuds/GinkoLuck
Summary: Your brother is sick, really sick. The only solution in your eyes is a suspicious add by the Life Foundation. Participate in some experiments and you get first dibs on the cure produced. In the end, you got more than you bargained for.





	1. The Add

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks so much for being interested!  
> This is my first fan-fiction, so please be patient with me. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, let me know what you think! I won't have an update schedule for now, but I'm hoping for something along the lines of once every two weeks. We'll have to see how it goes.

When you saw the add by the life foundation on the wall of the alleyway, you didn't hesitate. It called for volunteers for a new pharmaceutical drug experiment, which had the possibility of healing even the most advanced diseases. It promised, that should the experiments succeed, the volunteers would be allowed one free use of the drug on anyone they chose. If that’s true, you brother.. He might just survive. Your father would never approve, and your mother isn't around anymore. It doesn't matter though, you're 18 and can make make your own decisions. And so, you dialed the number on the flyer, and applied for the experiment.

 You were accepted almost immediately, apparently because you were the first applicant of such a young age. You had one condition, that the life foundation would help cover for your absence to your father for the duration of the experiments. The foundation agreed, promising that they would take care of it. When you arrived at the lab in San Francisco, you were quickly ushered in, and told to change into a white, pajama like garment. You were then moved to what looked to be a waiting room. After two hours, a knock sounded on the door.

 

“Come in.” you say loudly, and the door opens.

A young man enters, dressed in a black suit.

“My name is Carlton Drake, CEO of the life foundation.” Drake introduces himself, holding out his hand.

“y/n” you answer in turn, shaking his hand “It's nice to meet you Mr.Drake.”

“Likewise,” he says “I want to thank you, y/n, for Applying to our program, such a young volunteer is a great asset to our tests.”

“Of course. I am sure your half of the bargain still stands.” you state, not really a question.

“Absolutely. Should the tests be successful, you will be among the first to have access to our cure.” Drake smiles

“Alright.” you agree, slightly nervous now. “what do you need from me?”

“first I will need you to sign a waiver stating that any injury, or even death, that should occur during the tests is of no fault of the life foundation or it's associates.” He says “It shouldn't come to that, but there are legal matters involved.”

“I understand.”

Drake smiles and turns around, opening a drawer from one of the cabinets behind him and pulling out a stack of papers. He points to where you should sign, and you do so. For a minute you ponder if you shouldn't read the papers closer, but then your brothers face flashes through my mind.

“And.. that's it.” Drake says with a smile as you sign the last paper.

“If you would like, we could have the first test ready within the hour.”

“Fine by me.”

“Then I'll send someone to come get you when we're ready for you.” Drake turns and leaves the room.

 

45 minutes later a woman in a lab coat opens the door after knocking, and asks you to follow her. Her name plate reads “Dora Skirth”.

She leads you to a room, in the center of which is a chamber of what looks to be clear, thick glass. Carlton Drake is standing next to it, smiling as you approach.

“y/n. Thank you so much for your patience.” He says, still with that same smile on his face “These are the Scientists that will be overseeing the procedure.” He gestures to the other men and women in lab coats standing nearby.

“Hello.” you say to them, smiling awkwardly. The men and women smile back, although the smiles seem almost forced.

“For this test, all that you need to do is enter this chamber. Once inside, I will give you instructions on how to proceed.” Drake explains, leading you to what looks to be a door with an airlock installed. He gestures for you to enter, and you hesitantly go inside. The door closes behind you with a solid thud and a click. You turn and look at Drake for encouragement, and notice that the smile has left his face.

“Subject has entered the airlock.” You hear one of the scientists say through a speaker system.

“Open the interior airlock.” You hear Drake respond.

The door in front of you opens slowly, and you cautiously enter the larger chamber. You glance at Drake and the scientists. The door behind you closes heavily, and a gleam of anticipation has entered Drake’s eyes. You look around the chamber and note the clear, tube like container in front of you. Inside of it a dark blue, almost black substance moves slowly. You stare at it, horrified fascination filling your mind. You take a step towards it, almost against your will, and you can feel the eyes of the scientists watching you. The mass inside the container stills, as if sensing your presence.

After another moment, you hear Drake’s voice once again over the speaker. “Open it.”

The container in front of you releases a hiss, before the clear cover opens. The thing inside drops onto the floor, and begins moving towards you. Before you can react, it launches itself at you. A scream escapes your lips and you stumble back, fumbling at you chest as you watch the goo seemingly melt into your body.

You feel no pain, only a strange sensation of something moving inside you. Then your head starts to pound, and you feel your consciousness fading. As your vision grows black, you think you hear a strange voice.

 

**Perfect.**


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter right off the bat, gotta put some content out there after all.  
> This chapter is part of the reason that the rape-non con warning applies, so to those of you out there who may be bothered by it, please be careful.

When you wake up, you find yourself inside a small enclosed space, with a glass front. You can see multiple other such enclosures around you, and in the one across from you a woman rocks back and forth, staring at the wall of her enclosure. As you look around, you quickly realize that it isn't an enclosure at all, it's a cell. The memories of the experiment flood back to you, and your heart begins to race. You run your hands over your chest, where the goo melted into you.

“What was that stuff?” you wonder aloud to yourself.

As if responding to your voice, you can feel something move inside you, slithering among your organs. The sensation terrifies you, and you start to breathe faster, beginning to hyperventilate.

 

**Relax.**

The voice is an odd rumble all around you, and has no discernable gender. You spin around, searching for a speaker inside your cell, but find none.

**We are inside you.**

You squeak at the voice and shove yourself against the wall, your back slamming into it painfully. Almost immediately you can feel the odd sensation within you move to your back, and the pain subsides.

**Do not be afraid, we will not hurt you.**

You begin to shake, and your voice is a quiet stutter as you whisper “W-what are you?”

**We are Sentinel.**

“ S-sentinel?”

**You are ours, and we are yours. We are a Symbiote.**

“S-symbiote? As in parasite?” you ask slowly.

**A symbiote, not a parasite.**

The voice seems to be slightly angry at the term, and the odd sensation moves quickly inside you making you feel sick and your head pound. You groan at the pain.

 **Sorry,** **don’t want to hurt you.**

Slowly the pain subsides as the movement stops. After your head is clear of pain again, You take a deep breath to steady yourself.

“Where did you come from?” you ask.

**We are an alien. Drake found us, brought back five of us. One escaped.**

“An Alien.” You state, slightly reluctant to believe the strange voice. Sentinel, apparently.

**Yes. You are our perfect match. A perfect host. We will protect you.**

You feel an intense feeling of protectiveness surge inside you, and you gasp at the feeling. You extend your senses towards it in your mind, and feel your consciousness brush against another in an indescribable sensation.

“A perfect host?” you ask “How is that possible?

**Very rare. You are special. Pure chance.**

“Chance?”

**Our match. Any other symbiote deadly to you.**

“D-deadly..?” you begin to breathe faster again. Immediately you feel a surge of calm fill your mind, and you breathe easier. “Thank you.” You say.

**Welcome. Speech still hard for us. Still learning.**

“I see..” You say, relaxing slowly. A wide yawn escapes you, and you are suddenly aware of how heavy your limbs feel.

**Sleep. We will watch over us.**

You nod, and slowly lay on your side, using the pillow lying on the floor of the cell. After a couple of seconds you pass out.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Y/N. Wake up.**

You jolt awake at the sudden voice in your head. You scan around you, and suddenly become aware of Carlton Drake standing outside your cell, together with two scientists, one of which seems to be the woman from before. Dora Skirth, you recall.

 

You jump up and run to the glass, putting both your hands on the surface.

“Let me out!” You scream.

 

Drake watches you with fascination, and then stares at the holographic display on the glass of your cell.

“The subject’s vitals are stable.. Amazing.” you can hear him say, although his voice is somewhat muffled. He looks back towards you and you slam your fist into the glass, leaving a smudge of blood. The pain floods your body, but you ignore it.

 

**Y/N.**

Sentinel’s voice fills your head, filled with concern.

 

“Continue to monitor the subject. Make sure to keep this one alive.” Anger flashes over Drake’s face at that, and the two scientists flinch. They nod, and all three walk away.

 

After some time, you step back from the glass and lean against the back wall, before sliding to the ground. A warm sensation fills your hand, and as you watch the split skin heals itself. You can feel Sentinel move beneath the newly healed skin, before moving back to your chest.

“Thank you.” You whisper.

**You are welcome. We will always heal us.**

“What am I going to do..?” you say to yourself, and you can feel tears threatening to form.

**We. You are not alone.**

You freeze at the words. Not alone.. Not any longer, you suppose.

Approval fills you, coming from Sentinel in your mind. You release a content sigh, your fear temporarily disappearing. The approval changes to apprehension, however, and you can sense that Sentinel is hesitating to say something. After a couple of minutes their voice fills your head.

**My kind use and discard their hosts. We, and another, do not agree with their methods. We wanted more.  A bond. You are perfect for us, we do not wish to leave you.**

“Another?” You ask.

**Yes, Venom. Their host is across from us. They do not match however, she will not last much longer.**

You look at the woman across from you. She has brown hair that flows to the bottom of her ribs. Her face is hidden in her arms, and she is still rocking back and forth.

“You are different from the rest. Why?” after a moment, Sentinel replies hesitantly

**Let me show you.**

At their words images, no memories, flow through your mind. A desolate planet, with thousands of symbiotes upon it. Alien hosts, used and then discarded. Sentinel’s disgust at the waste of life. Small symbiotes, younglings you realize, with Sentinel in a host protecting them from an enemy, forming shields and fists to fight. Feelings shared with another symbiote, Venom.

“You were a protector..” You whisper. “You protected the young symbiotes too weak for a host.”

**Yes. As such, we cared more for life than the others. It’s why we dislike the loss of life our species thrives on.**

You hesitate a moment, before you attempt to send a memory back to them. A memory of your brother, young and healthy, before the sickness took over. Then your brother, sick in the hospital. You show them a memory of the life foundation add, and the promise of a cure. After a moment, you sense Sentinel’s understanding.

 **You gave yourself in hope of saving your brother.** Approval once again flows from them. **If you do not mind.. We would look at the rest of your memories. We wish to know everything about of you.**

You hesitate a moment, then take a deep breath, nodding to give your consent. Sentinel’s emotions flow through you as they look through your memories. You sense confusion, approval, and suddenly white hot anger.

**Who is that?!**

Sentinel’s voice is loud in your head, and a memory of a face you know fills your mind.

“T-that.. Is my uncle.” You answer slowly, your voice barely above a whisper. Other memories flow through you, of roaming hands, your voice begging stop, stop, STOP.

“STOP!” You scream, your voice ripping out of your throat. Your breath is coming in fast, short gasps, and your hands are shaking violently.

**y/n. We are safe. Breathe.**

You sense waves of rippling concern, filled with anger. After a moment, Sentinel forms a hand from your arm, and laces the fingers with your own. You grip the hand tightly, forcing yourself to breathe deeply and steadily.

**What he did.. We shall kill him.**

Sentinels voice is a wave of anger in your mind, and you can feel the promise in the statement.

“No, Sentinel, we can't.” you answer quietly, breath still coming too quickly.

**He hurt you.**

“I know.. We just can't.” You finish lamely.

**We shall see.**

You shake your head, and let out a long breath, your pulse finally slowing. After a long moment, Sentinel’s voice is again in your head.

**We.. are sorry. We did not mean to make you remember.**

“It's okay, it's not your fault.” You can feel Sentinel’s sorrow as your own. You slowly wrap your arms around yourself, trying to offer some comfort. The feeling of sorrow slowly fades away, replaced by a small feeling of happiness and pleasure.

“Thank you. For being here I mean.”

**You are welcome.**


	3. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your escape with the help of an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Look who it is! ;D  
> ~  
> Happy Holidays Everyone!  
> There's less dialogue in this chapter, and a bit more action.

You spend some time in comfortable silence, until the reality of your situation seems to really settle in. You can’t contain the question forming in your mind any longer.

 

“Sentinel.. what are you going to do now?” You ask quietly, fear in your voice.

**We. We are one. I shall not leave you.**

“I.. I think I don't want you to leave either..” You whisper slowly. After a moment you resolve yourself, and send your feelings towards Sentinel. Your feelings of loneliness. Your fear of your uncle, and the pain. Then the yearning. Your yearning for someone who would accept you, and stay with you, despite everything.

After a moment, feelings of acceptance and pleasure flow through you. The hand Sentinel still has formed squeezes your own, before retreating into your skin. Then, you can feel as two tentacle like appendages emerge from your chest and wrap around your back, squeezing you in the vague semblance of a hug. You wrap your arms around them, returning the gesture.

 

**We will stay with you. You are ours, every part of you.**

You smile, a warm sensation in your chest. The appendages slowly seep back into you, but you can feel the weight of Sentinel settle around your heart.

“What now? We can't just stay here.” You say, with renewed purpose.

**We must escape. Drake will experiment on us, and eventually he will kill us, whether he means to or not.**

“How are we supposed to do that?”

At your question you can feel Sentinel move within you, and you watch in fascination as they flow over your hand, before forming a fist. The Fist opens and closes without you controlling it, and you realize Sentinel has taken control of your hand. You lift your other hand, and take a moment to properly register the texture beneath your fingers as you run them over the fist. It’s an odd texture, but not unpleasant. You can feel Sentinel quiver, before the fist absorbs back inside you.

**We must wait for the best opportunity to escape. If we try now, they will catch us.**

“Okay” you answer, nodding.

**Rest now. We must conserve our strength.**

_Okay.._ You think, before slowly laying down again. This time you cover yourself with the blanket on the floor.

You notice Sentinel send soothing feelings your way, and you quickly doze off.

 

~ ~ ~

 

You wake up to the sound of yelling, and your head snaps up from your pillow. There is an alarm blaring and red lights are flashing from the ceiling . Across from your cell you can see a man slam a fire extinguisher into the woman's cell. The man is reasonably built, with dark hair. He is wearing a black hoodie and grey t-shirt, as well as blue jeans. The woman is screaming and slamming her fists into the glass.

 

**Now. This is our chance.**

You watch in fascination as Sentinel’s fists cover your own. Without you thinking it, your body stands, and you realize Sentinel has taken control. You should feel scared, but instead it is a blissful release from responsibility.

Sentinel’s fists slam into the glass as the man continues to slam the fire extinguisher into the other cell. After the third strong hit, the glass of your cell shatters, and your body steps out, Sentinel covering your feet to protect them.

The man spins around, fear in his eyes as he takes in Sentinel covering your fists. He takes a step backwards, gripping the fire extinguisher tighter in his hands.

 **“Move out of the way.”** Sentinel says, their voice coming from your mouth. The man quickly moves to the right, and you can feel Sentinel prepare themselves before they slam their fist into the glass of the woman's cell. The glass shatters instantly, already weakened from the man's blows.

The woman leaps out and launches herself at the man, wrapping her hands around his throat and knocking both of them to the ground.

“Maria!” you hear the man gasp around her hands, “Maria stop!” He struggles against her, and you see as a black substance flows from her hands into him, before she suddenly goes limp and falls to the side.

“Maria..?” The man asks, shaking her slightly. The woman doesn't move. Her chest is still.

“No..!” the man shakes her again, disbelief in his voice.

 **“Follow us if you want to get out of here.”** Sentinel says through your mouth, and the man’s head snaps towards you. He stares at you, searching your eyes. You have an idea, and cautiously send the thought to Sentinel. They reluctantly agree with your idea.

Back in control, you smile at him and say “I won't hurt you, but we have to leave.”

The man looks at you again, whispers _shit_ under his breath, and nods. He stands, and together you run to the nearest Exit.

 

You smash through the door, and turn to the right, running at full speed. Two security guards run towards you and one yells “Freeze!” You watch as the man doges the first guard by jumping onto the wall to his right and using the force of his body to slam him into the opposite wall. You run past him and slam your fist, still coated by Sentinel, into the second guard’s chest, causing his feet to lift off the ground for a second before he goes limp.

You both continue down the hall and hear the doors behind you open as two more guards give chase. You reach a door and the man kicks it open, taking a quick look around before racing to the left towards the fence in the distance. The man jumps, ripping through the fence, and you jump after him, sentinel coating your arms to prevent the fence from scratching them. You both slam into the hill on the other side, before taking off into the woods. You can hear gunshots behind you, and you can feel it as Sentinel forms a shield to protect you from the bullets.

As you run further into the woods, searchlights begin to flood the area, and you can hear an engine nearby. You continue to sprint at full speed with bullets flying all around you. The man quickly glances back at you, but the look costs him as he slams into a fallen tree-trunk, snapping it in half and crashing into the ground. Before you can reach down to help him, he jumps up in an unnatural movement, as if he was yanked backwards. He looks startled, before he jerkily begins to run again. As you proceed you quickly realize that you are being surrounded. A tree with a thick trunk appears before you and you yell **“Up the Tree!”,** Sentinel’s voice mixing with your own. In a Heartbeat the man has scrambled up the tree, and you quickly climb after him, Sentinel supporting you. You both stare downwards as 10 or more guards gather at the bottom, where you were just a second ago. None of them look up, and you can even hear a “Where the hell did they go?” from one of the guards. The guards scatter, trying to spot you in the distance. You look up, and above you the man is clinging to the trunk of the tree, his face a bleached white. His eyes catch yours, and you both breathe heavily.

 

“I..” A huff of a breath interrupts the man’s sentence “hate heights.”

You stare at him, disbelief in your eyes before a panicked giggle escapes your lips. The man glares at you in return.

“I’m Y/N” You say, smiling up at him awkwardly. The man hesitates for a second.

 

“Eddie Brock.” Eddie replies, his hands scrambling for a better hold as he slides downwards a fraction of an inch.


	4. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie feels the repercussions of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter I'll be posting every Friday night if things go well.

The apartment building is run-down, and in a rather undesirable part of San Francisco. You follow Eddie as he enters the building and climbs up the stairs. He walks down a hallway, pulling out his phone as he goes. He dials a number while he awkwardly pulls out his keys, struggling with the lock before opening the door.

 

“Skirth, yeah, it’s me, I just got back.” Eddie says into the phone. “Are you, are you alright? I haven’t heard from you so I wanna know if your alright. But yeah, this is a great call, wow your absolutely right.”

Eddie Grabs two bears from his fridge, while pinning his phone between his head and shoulder.

“Yeah, listen, I got a.. I got a guy, I’m gonna call him, and uh..” he takes a swig of the beer. “I got a bunch of photographs, but I need you to come with me.. Okay just call me back, call me back.”

His face scrunches up as he hangs up the phone.

He reaches for a glass of water, chugging it down. He steadies himself, one hand on his sink, the other on the kitchen island. His face is scrunched up in pain. After a moment he groans and stands, a hand on his stomach. He turns towards his freezer, and yanking open the door, he grabs a bag of frozen tater tots. He rips the bag open, and shoves handfuls of them into his mouth, before upending the bag over his head, tater tots spilling over the floor.

Eddie looks around, his attention landing on the trash can. Before you can stop him, he reaches down, pulling the remains of an old chicken out of the can and sinking his teeth into it.

 

“Ugh..” You say, covering your mouth to prevent yourself from heaving.

**Venom is hungry. Their other host was not compatible enough, they lack strength.** Sentinel explains in your head.

 

You watch as Eddie’s eyes change color, swirling with black and silver as he gnaws on the bones. He seems to hesitate, before jumping up and knocking over the trash can in the process. He runs towards a door at the back of the apartment, and barely makes it to the toilet before he throws up into it, splatter covering the seat.

You chase after him and after pausing for a second begin to rub soothing circles into his back as he heaves into the toilet bowl. He groans painfully.

“What is wrong with me?” He asks himself.

You continue to rub his back until his heaving stops. He looks up at you gratefully before standing. Turning towards the sink, he begins to brush his teeth. He spits once, and looks at his reflection in the mirror. As you watch, Eddie's reflection changes, his eyes turning completely white and changing shape. Eddie squeals and jumps backwards, tripping over his bathtub and slamming into the wall, knocking himself out cold. You lean forward, checking to make sure he’s alright.

 

**He will be fine. Venom will heal him.**

“So Venom really did move to him?” You ask.

**Yes. This Eddie Brock is surprisingly compatible with Venom, much as we are.**

“Huh.” You say.

You take one last look at Eddie, before turning and going back to the living room. You close the doors of the fridge and freezer. The floor is a mess, so you search for a broom and dustpan. You sweep up the spilled tater tots, and pick up the trash, trying desperately not to gag. You throw the tots away, and wash your hands. Taking a seat on the couch, you prepare to wait for him to wake up, Sentinel providing silent company.

 

~ ~ ~

 

After about an hour you can hear noises from the bathroom, and Eddie stumbles into the kitchen. He stares at the clean floor and mumbles “What the hell?” before picking up his phone and seemingly scrolling through the pictures.

You clear your throat, and his head swings towards you. He groans.

“Did you clean up?” Eddie asks you.

“Yep.” You nod, smiling.

“Thank you.” He answers with a grimace “Sorry you had to see that.”

“It’s okay.”

He seems to pause for a minute, before turning fully in your direction. You stand up slowly and move around the couch until you’re a few feet away from him.

“What.. happened to me?” He asks you, fear and confusion in his voice.

You pause, unsure how to begin. Taking a deep breath, you decide to start with your meeting with Eddie.

“Back at the Life foundation Lab, that woman we broke out-” You begin.

“Maria.” Eddie supplies. “She was a homeless woman living in this area.”

“Maria. She was hosting one of the Symbiotes.” You state.

Eddie gulps, the name obviously familiar to him.

“Do you know what a Symbiote is?” You ask anyway.

He nods. “Doctor Dora Skirth, the woman who let me into the building, explained to me that they’re aliens Drake found on his last expedition into space.”

“Dora Skirth. She was the one who led me to the testing chamber.” You recall.

“Testing chamber?”

You nod. You decide to quickly explain the Life foundation add, although you leave out your brother’s sickness.

“I see.” Eddie replied after a moment. “So you volunteered to help with a miracle cure and instead found yourself facing aliens.”

You nod again. “As I was saying, Maria was hosting one of the Symbiotes. When she jumped on you, that Symbiote moved to you instead.”

Eddie’s eyes widen at that, and he takes a step back.

“I.. am also hosting another Symbiote.” You say slowly.

At your words, you feel an odd sensation over your shoulder, and Eddie squeaks, stumbling backwards a step further. You look over your shoulder and see Sentinel’s usual blue-black substance, except this time it has formed into a small head floating next to yours, with pure white eyes and razor sharp teeth.

**“We are Sentinel.”** Sentinel says, their androgynous voice emanating from the small head.

Eddies eyes seem to pop out of his sockets as he stares at Sentinel’s head.

“That’s.. The goo from when we were escaping..” Eddie says, disbelief in his voice.

**“Yes. We are not goo, we are a symbiote."**

You smile at Sentinel’s words, even as Eddie continues to stare.

“Does the one inside me have a name too?” he asks, hesitation evident on his face.

“They do.” You confirm. You look towards Sentinel’s head. They seem to sense your intentions.

 

**“They are called Venom.”**


	5. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie learns more about Venom, and Sentinel reveals you may have more trouble on your hands than just the Life Foundation.

“Venom..?” Eddie asks.

You nod, your face grim.

**“Venom is a lower ranked symbiote in our society.”** Sentinel chimes in. **“The woman, Maria, was not properly compatible with Venom. It is why she died when Venom moved to you. They had no choice but to take from her or die themselves.”**

You swallow, a frown spreading over your face. “Sentinel told me it was pure luck that they are compatible with me. If it had been any other symbiote in that test chamber I would have died.”

Sentinel nods their floating head, the movement odd as there are no shoulders to define it.

Eddie's face now has a grimace matching your own on it. He turns and faces the countertop, his hand flexing into a fist.

“What..what about me?” He asks, his voice grim.

**“You are compatible with Venom, surprisingly so. Venom is weak from the tests, and they need nourishment. We think that they recognize you as a good host and do not wish to kill you right away, hence your trash can incident.”**

“Kill me right away?” Eddie asks, turning around, and surprisingly addressing Sentinel specifically. His hands are still balled into fists, however they are beginning to tremble.

**“Symbiotes as a species usually use and then discard their hosts. We, however, did not agree with this and resolved that we would protect the next compatible host we found. For us, that was y/n. Venom agreed with us to an extent, conceding that some of the civilizations that we destroyed in the past may have had merit beyond acting as simple hosts.”** Sentinel takes a break, studying Eddie's face before continuing.

**“We believe that we may be able to convince Venom to protect your world. This will depend on their experience here, and what feelings they will develop for it.”**

Sentinel seems to visibly hesitate for a moment, and you turn your head to look at their face. They glance at you, and you can feel waves of hesitation fill you. You send a wave of encouragement their way, and receive a warm feeling of gratitude in return. Eddie watches Sentinel, glancing at you. You smile at him tentatively. He doesn't return the gesture, his face having shifted into an unreadable mask.

**“There is one problem, however.”** Sentinel states, glancing at you as well.

“What else could there be apart from the fact that I now have an alien parasite inside me who may decide to kill me at a moment's notice?” Eddie asks, his expressionless mask slipping. He looks scared, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Sentinel flinches at the term parasite, but chooses not to comment on it at the moment. 

**“When the life foundation rocket crashed in India, one of us escaped.”** Sentinel begins.  **“The one that escaped is called Riot. They are a warrior and a leader. They will want to bring the rest of our kind here, and decimate your planet just as We would any other. There will be no convincing them otherwise.”**

You swallow at this, the noise loud in the silent apartment. Eddie stares at you for a minute before running a hand through his hair.

“But you and Venom.. You could defeat this..Riot?” He asks.

**“If we alone, y/n and us, attempted it we would surely be killed. For Venom, their chances are even less. We were a protector, we have defensive capabilities. Venom, on the other hand, has no specialization. They were a common soldier. If they attempted to fight Riot, they would be annihilated in an instant.”** Sentinel states.  **“If Venom and us worked together, however, it may just be enough to defeat him.”**

“So, the survival of my, no our, entire race depends on whether or not we can convince Venom, who is currently unresponsive inside me, to fight with you.” Eddie states. He looks over at you, but you are busy staring at Sentinel, absorbing the information they just revealed. 

“And I guess this is the first you've heard of this yourself.” He adds, shaking his head.

“Sentinel told me that one of the Symbiotes had escaped, but they never told me who they were.” You say, looking at Eddie.

“This is great. Just freaking fantastic.” He grumbles with a sigh. “I don't suppose you could find someone else to rope into your interspecies war?” His face is resigned as if he already knows the answer.

**“It would be almost impossible to find another host as suitable as you to take in Venom.”** Sentinel says simply.

Eddie sighs again, running both his hands through his hair this time. He glances out the window across his apartment. The kitchen is silent for a long moment.

With a loud breath outwards, Eddie says “Okay.”

“Okay?” you ask.

“Okay, I'll help you with your interspecies war.” Eddie states, his face looking as if he is already regretting his decision.

You smile at him, a real smile without reservation.

**“Thank you, Eddie Brock.”** Sentinel says, and you swear you hear relief in their voice. Eddie nods, his frown shifting into a grim smile.

“In the end, the life foundation is still killing people with their experiments.” You say sadly.

“I might just be able to do something about that.” Eddie responds. You can feel Sentinel’s curiosity mirroring your own.

“When I broke into their lab, I took pictures of the cells and subjects inside.” He states, his smile turning triumphant. “It's evidence of what the life foundation is doing. It can be used against them.”

**“Evidence?”** Sentinel questions, the word sounding foreign in their voice.

“It's proof. In our society, if someone is doing something wrong, you need evidence to show that they are truly doing this thing.” You explain to your companion.

**“I see. It is to avoid false accusations then?”** they ask.

“Exactly.” Eddie agrees. “And if it comes to it, you two are the greatest proof we have. And Venom of course, if they decide to make themselves known anytime soon.”

**“They will.”** Sentinel assures him. **“They are simply resting.”**

“Meanwhile, there is only one person I trust to help us with all of this.” He continues.

“Who?” you ask, curious.

“My Ex.” He replies, pain flashing through his eyes so quickly you almost think you imagined it.

 


	6. Lobsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes to Annie for help, but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'll be posting two chapters this week, one today and one tomorrow, since I didn't have time to write last week. I hope you enjoy!  
> Private thoughts between Sentinel and the reader will now be Italicized, while spoken words will be marked with quotations.

You follow behind Eddie as he rushes down the street. According to the phone call he made earlier his ex is at a restaurant. Eddie’s grey hoodie is starting to become soaked with sweat, and you can’t help the worry that blooms inside you.

_Are you sure he’ll be alright?_ You ask in your head, as Sentinel told you to before you left Eddie’s apartment.

**_Eddie will be fine. The sweat is sign that Venom is becoming more active again, and his body is adjusting._ **

You nod, and speed up to keep up with him.

Soon you and Eddie near the restaurant.

“Let me do the talking, alright?” Eddie asks, looking towards you.

“Okay.” You reply, nodding.

Eddie enters the restaurant quickly, brushing past the Hostess at the front of the restaurant. He scans the crowd, before his eyes align on a blond haired woman eating with a dark haired man. Both are dressed nicely, and you can obviously tell they are on a date. You follow as he rushes up to them.

“Annie!” Eddie gasps out, sinking to his knees next to the table. You stand awkwardly behind him, a frown on your face.

“Eddie!” The woman, Annie, exclaims surprised. “Oh no no no. You can’t be here!”

You glance at the man, who is watching you and Eddie with a weird expression on his face.

“You don’t understand Annie, you’re the only one I trust!” Eddie says, panting now. He fumbles in his pocket, and pulls out his phone.

“What did you do Eddie?” She asks, shaking her head.

“I broke into the life foundation.” Eddie replies, and you grimace at his bluntness. Annie’s face warps into shock and then disappointment.

“You don’t understand Annie, he’s killing people! Carlton Drake is killing people in warped experiments, and this time I have proof!”

Annie is shaking her head as Eddie fumbles with his phone. He swipes through the pictures he took of the lab, shoving his phone in Annie’s direction.

Annie sighs. “You can’t be here Eddie.”

Confusion flashes across his face, before his body suddenly goes rigid. Suddenly, his hand snaps forward, and he snatches Annie’s food from her plate, shoving it into his mouth. Your face warps into shock as you watch him spit the food out across the table.

“That.” Eddie says “Is dead.”

His body lurches up, and he looks at the other tables. People are beginning to stare at his odd behavior.

_What’s happening to him?!_ You ask Sentinel.

**_Venom must be searching for a source of nourishment. Their demand for food has warped Eddie’s awareness._ **

You watch as Eddie lurches forward, and snatches a chicken from another table, knocking over a patron in the process. He spits it out across the table, and the other patrons cover their mouths, disgust on their faces.

_We have to stop him!_ You exclaim.

You rush forward, and try to grab his arm.

“Dead!” Eddie says, jerking out of your grip. He spins and grabs more food off of a tray being carried by, shoving it into his mouth. His face warps into a grimace as the food leaves his mouth again. You launch yourself towards him, yanking on his arm.

**“Venom, Control yourself!”** Sentinel hisses out of your mouth. The sensation is so unexpected in the moment that you lose your grip on his arm again.

“Eddie!” Annie is yelling next to you, horror on her face. The man who was eating with her is now standing as well.

Eddie lurches towards the entrance, his eyes on the large lobster tank. Your face pales, and you wrap your arms around his chest from behind, trying to pull him back. He drags you both towards the tank.

“Eddie!” Annie is yelling walking with them nearby. “Please don’t!”

With a sudden burst of strength he climbs the tank, yanking you with him, and causing you to tumble head first into it. You come up sputtering, and whip your head towards Eddie, who is lounging casually at the other end of the tank. You feel anger course through you, although you aren’t sure if it is your’s or Sentinel’s.

Suddenly, you feel your control of your body fade, and you watch as your body rushes towards Eddie. You grab him by the front of his shirt, and lift him part way out of the water. There is shock, and a bit of fear on his face as you bring him towards you. In the reflection of the water you can see that your face has warped slightly. It looks mostly human, with normal eyes, but your smile is impossibly wide, and your teeth have become pointed. Like Sentinel’s, you realize.

**“Venom, you will cease this this instant!”** You hear Sentinel’s voice flow out of your mouth, the threat punctuated by an inhuman growl.

Eddie nods, his eyes wide, and you release him to splash back into the tank.

With a blink, you realize your control is back. You run your tongue over your teeth, and find them flat and normal again.

You turn and glance at Annie. She is staring at you, her eyes wide with confusion, and a hint of fear. You give her an Awkward smile, and climb out of the tank, sloshing water everywhere. Eddie is watching you cautiously.

Nearby you realize the man is trying to reassure a staff member of the restaurant threatening to call the police.

“He’s... my patient.” The man says, looking towards Eddie with a grimace. His eyes move to you, and you try to apologize through your expression.

“Who.. are you?” Annie says, staring at you.

You look at her.

**_Eddie trusts her enough to come to her for help._ **Sentinel comments to you.

You nod, and Annie looks at you with an odd look.

“My name is Y/N” You introduce yourself, and hold out your hand to her.

“Oh.. Anne Weying.” She says, shaking your hand. “That’s Dan over there.” She says, pointing at the man calming the employee. At the mention of his name, Dan looks towards Anne and you. He nods at you, and you smile.

After a few more words with the employee he walks towards the two of you.

“We have to leave.” He says to Anne. “And something is obviously wrong with Eddie, I want to run some tests to make sure he’s okay.”

“Let’s go to the Hospital then.” Anne replies. “If that’s okay with you.” she asks.

“That’s fine, it’s probably a good idea to get out of here before that lady changes her mind about the police.” You reply.

You turn to Eddie, who is still sitting in the Lobster Tank, and sigh. With a resigned look on your face you go to get him out of the tank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentary and suggestions are always appreciated! (Only if you feel like it of course :) )


	7. Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MRI's are a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter I promised. Things are starting to heat up!

 

Several tests later, Eddie and you are standing next to Dan in the hospital. Dan changed into his hospital coat when you got there, and you think it makes him look like a proper doctor.

 **_What does this coat have to do with Dan being a Doctor?_ **Sentinel asks you through your thoughts.

 _People with jobs that require sterile environments generally wear these coats._ You answer, struggling to explain. _Scientists wear them too._

**_Sterile? Scientists?_ **

_Sterile means really clean. Scientists are researchers. They study, or learn, about various things to do with our planet._

**_Hmmm._ **

You look up at Dan, who is talking with Eddie. They seem to come to an understanding, and turn towards you.

“Eddie and I have decided it might be a good idea to run an MRI on top of the other tests, just to find out what’s going on inside him.” Dan says to you. “Eddie asked if you would come in and stand by while we do the procedure.”

“Yeah, of course!” You answer, smiling at Eddie. “I don’t mind at all.”

**_MRI?_ **

_It’s a medical thing humans use to make sure everything is okay inside where we can’t see normally._

**_I see. We do not need an MRI. We make sure you are healthy, inside and out._ **

You smile at the thought, and follow Dan as he leads Eddie towards the MRI machine.

 

~~~

 

You stand behind Dan and his assistant, looking through the glass and into the other room. Eddie is lying inside the machine in a hospital gown.

“Hey Eddie, can you hear me?” Dan asks into a microphone.

“Hey Dan.” Eddie’s voice replies through a speaker.

“I’m going to need you to lie really still for this, the procedure is completely painless.” Dan instructs. “I’m starting it now.”

Dan nods towards his assistant, who presses a button on the controls in front of him. You hear the machine whir to life with a pounding noise. Before you have a chance to take even a breath, a tearing pain shoots through you, making you scream. Faintly, you can hear Eddie in the other room, his screaming matching your own. In your thoughts you hear Sentinel’s androgynous voice roaring in agony. Clutching at you head, you sink to your knees, your throat going more and more raw as the keening sound of pain rips out of you.

“Shut it down!” You vaguely hear Dan yell over your screams.

He rushes towards you, hesitating briefly before running into the other room to check on Eddie. As the machine shuts down your agony slowly subsides, together with the scream coming out of your throat. Dan instructs Eddie to take a deep breath, and you do the same, slowly lowering your hands from your head.

“Sentinel?” You ask aloud, not caring that the assistant gives you a weird look.

**_Pain, so much pain._ **

You sigh in relief at the voice in your head. Frowning, you realize that their voice sounds almost smaller, and filled with exhaustion.

“What was that?” you ask.

**_We don’t know._ **

Looking up, you realize Dan has lead Eddie into the room with you, and is watching you curiously.

“I don’t know.” Dan says towards you, and you frown. With a blink you realize he is replying to your question.

“It started to hurt as soon as the machine made that pounding noise.” You tell him.

“An MRI uses magnets and radio frequencies to function. It should be completely painless.” Dan tells you. “I honestly have no idea why both of you reacted the way you did, especially since neither I nor my assistant were affected.”

 **_It is because of us._ ** _Sentinel voices in your head._ **_Only Eddie and you were effected, because only Eddie and you have us._ **

_Us?_

**_Symbiotes._** Sentinel hesitates before continuing, their voice laced with anger and fear. **_It was tearing us apart. The noise was tearing us apart._**

You frown at the emotions flowing off of them. Moving inside you, Sentinel wraps themselves tightly around your heart, with tendrils flowing between your organs. It is as if they wish to connect themselves to every part of you. You wrap your arms around yourself in response, and their fear subsides slightly.

Dan bends down towards you, offering you a hand. You accept the help, and he hauls you to your feet.

You look at Eddie and realize that he is just as shaken up as you are. He looks at you with questioning eyes and you shrug, mouthing _later_ at him. He gives you an almost imperceptible nod, and Dan frowns.

“Well, either way we will need to wait a while for the tests to come in.” Dan says “In the meantime, go home and get some rest. Eddie, you can change back of course.”

“Thank you Dan.” Eddie replies, and you follow him out of the testing room.

 

~~~

 

Eddie and you are taking a cable car back to Eddie’s apartment, sitting side by side on a crowded seat. Suddenly, Eddie lurches upward, gripping onto the handlebars in front of you.

“Everything’s fine.” Eddie says to the other riders with an awkward laugh, and you stand as well. You can tell the other people on the cart have become suspicious of you, so you grab Eddie by the arm and pull him to one of the doors of the car.

“We’ll just get off as soon as the car stops.” You assure them. With a lurch, the operator stops the car, and both you and Eddie get off.

“What was that?” You question, staring at Eddie.

“I heard a voice.” Eddie says with a swallow. “It said _Hungry_. It was as if my body moved on it’s own.”

“Venom must be waking up!” You say, excitement in your own voice. “Sentinel is able to take control of my body, although they always ask. Venom must have done the same.”

“Venom didn’t ask though.” Eddie complains.

 **“They must still be weak if they are hungry.”** Sentinel says through your mouth, causing Eddie to jump.

“That is so weird.” Eddie says, and you grin at him.

“We should head back and see if we can get you something to eat.” You suggest. “Do you mind if I keep staying at your place?”

“You’re not going anywhere, even if you wanted to.” Eddie tells you. “You are not abandoning me with an alien with control issues.”

You laugh at his expression, and pat his arm. “Of course not, I’ll stick around for as long as you’ll have me.”

Eddie gives you a tentative smile in return, and together you walk towards his apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support!  
> Your compliments mean the world to me, especially since this is my first Fanfiction.  
> It's really given me the motivation and confidence I need to keep writing.  
> Thank you <3


	8. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader fills Eddie in on their past, and Sentinel and Eddie bond.

 

The sky is dark by the time you get back to Eddie’s apartment. As soon as you walk in Eddie sets to work preparing two trays of tater tots.

 **“What are those?”** Sentinel asks, forming a medium sized floating head on your shoulder.

Eddie jumps at their voice, turning his head to look at them.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” Eddie says with a sigh. You laugh at his resigned expression.

“Those, my dear Senti, are Tater Tots.” You reply, smiling at their curiosity.

**“Tater Tots.”**

“Yep.” you say, popping the p. “They’re for eating, and are made of potatoes.”

You watch as two thin tendrils stretch from your arm and snake towards the tots. Almost cautiously they poke at one, shivering at the cold from the freezer still clinging to them.

 **“They are cold.”** Sentinel states, and this time it’s Eddie’s turn to laugh. His expression is warm, and a little incredulous, as if he can’t believe a weird goo alien is perplexed by Tater Tots.

“That’s why we cook them first.” Eddie replies, shoving the Tots into his mini-oven. He sets the timer and turns to you. Sentinel’s tendrils recede back inside you, and Eddie watches the movement with curiosity.

“Doesn’t that feel weird?” He asks.

“It doesn’t really feel like anything.” You reply with a shrug. “Sentinel’s actual texture is pretty interesting though.”

Eddie frowns and takes a step towards you.

“Can I?” He asks Sentinel, stretching a hand towards you. You watch as in response a single thicker tendril stretches from your arm and slowly pushes down on Eddie’s upturned palm.

You see his expression flickers with curiosity, and at least a bit of awe.

Slowly he moves his hand and brushes the top of the tendril.

“Huh.” He says with a huff of breath.

“Interesting right?” You say with a small smile. He looks at your face, genuine confusion on his own.

“How are you so okay with all of this?”

“All of this?” You ask, tilting your head.

“Aliens!” He almost shouts, throwing his hands into the air.

“You are literally carrying an alien around inside you, which can obviously talk in your head since I've heard it too, that could take control of your body at any minute, or choose to kill you and trade you in for someone else!?” His breathing is ragged and his shoulders slumped. He runs a hand over his face with a sigh, gesturing awkwardly at sentinel’s head still floating next to your own.

 

“I’ve felt alone for a long time.” You begin, your eyes cast downwards. “I told you I went to the life foundation because of their add, but I didn’t tell you why.” Taking a deep breath you meet Eddie’s gaze.

“My Brother has Cancer.” You confess. Eddies face morphs into shock. “My mother died when we were young, and after my brother was diagnosed my father became even more distant than he was before, working hard to support us and pay the hospital bills. I had to watch as my brother faded away under their treatments, until I couldn’t take it anymore and decided to try to find a solution on my own.” You shake your head and hug your arms to yourself.

“I’m.. So sorry.” Eddie says, his voice rough with emotion.

“yeah.. well when I entered that test chamber I thought I'd made the worst mistake of my life. And when Sentinel jumped onto me I was _terrified._ ” You say with a shudder, and you feel Sentinels sadness at having scared you. You smile at them before continuing.

“When I woke up inside that cell I thought I was finally completely alone. I thought I was going to die.” You swallow loudly in the silence filling the apartment “But then Sentinel first spoke to me. They promised to protect me, and they promised I would never be alone again. And I realized that they meant what they said.”

You watch Eddie's face carefully as untold emotions flit over it.

“Sentinel asked me if they could look through my memories. They wanted to know about me, and I thought _what's the harm, I'll probably die anyway_ so I agreed. They saw everything, and you know what?!” you ask, your own emotions rising.

“They accepted every part of me. _Everything._ Everything that has ever happened to me. Everything that was ever _done_ to me, and they got angry on my behalf.” You finish, your own breathing ragged. Happiness is flowing off of Sentinel at your confessions, along with a fierce feeling of protectiveness. You feel as the tendril still extended from your arm wraps comfortingly around your wrist.

Eddie is staring at you with wide eyes, your outburst settling within him.

“Done to you..?” He asks, hesitantly.

You take a deep breath, and Eddie watches as you visibly begin to shake. You can feel the concern rolling off of Sentinel in waves.

 **“y/n..”** Sentinel says cautiously. You smile at the head beside yours, and with a feeling of resolve settling within you, you turn back to Eddie.

“Lets just say..” You begin, your breathing going faster and faster “That my uncle has a very unhealthy obsession with little kids. And that no one ever believed the little child with the big imagination.” You add with a self deprecating laugh.

You can tell that your breathing is much too fast, and you take a few shaky steps to the counter top to steady yourself.

You can see the absolute horror on Eddie's face, and to your surprise also a bit of anger. He takes a step towards you and pauses, as if hesitating, before wrapping his arms around you and rubbing soothing circles into your back. The touch is innocent and comforting, and after a second you relax into it. You feel approval flow from Sentinel at his actions and your reaction to it.

Eddie continues to soothe you until your breathing returns to normal and you slowly lean away from him. He keeps both his hands on either side of your shoulders and looks straight into your eyes.

“I am so, _so_ , sorry.” He says.

It takes you a moment to realize there is no pity in his eyes, only anger and honest sympathy born from your fledgling friendship.

“So..your uncle.” Eddie begins, his hands still steadying you. “He was never caught? Never punished?”

“No.” You confirm with a shake of your head.

The anger in Eddie's face seems to grow before he grinds out “I'll kill him..!”

A small giggle escapes you at the unexpected words, and Eddie frowns.

“It seems you'll have to get in line, Sentinel already said the same thing.” You say with a small smile.

Sentinels answering growl at your statement is anything but playful, and it sends a shiver of awe down your spine.

“Together then.” Eddie says to Sentinel, and this time it is their turn to smile, a wide and sharp smile that promises pain in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be more Venom in the next chapter!


	9. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive some uninvited guests.

“Is that smoke?” Eddie asks suddenly, glancing around the apartment, and sniffing the air.

“The Tots!” You exclaim, causing both Eddie and you to jump. 

You rush around the counter top, and without thinking open the mini-oven with your bare hands, grabbing the two trays within. You flinch at the heat as the trays burn your hands, and spin around to deposit them on the counter. Sentinel growls at your pain.

“Your hands!” Eddie exclaims, rushing towards you and turning your palms towards him. The skin is an angry red, with blisters already forming.

“Why did you do that?!” Eddie scolds, dragging you to the sink and pushing your hands under Ice cold water. You flinch at the sensation on your sensitive skin.

**“Let me.”** Sentinel says, their voice laced with concern. You watch as Sentinel flows out over your forearms and covers your hands in their body, like gloves. Every part that they touch instantly stops hurting, and you sigh in relief. After about a minute they slowly recede from your hands, but to your surprise instead of disappearing completely, two blue-black bands with veins of silver remain around your wrists, looking vaguely like odd bracelets or two identical tattoos.

“Wow.” Eddie breathes next to you as he looks at your completely healed hands.

“Senti?” You question, your thoughts turned to the two bands.

**“This way we can protect you, so you don’t hurt yourself again.”** Sentinel explains, pride in their voice. Before you can blink the gloves are back over your hands. An idea forms in your head.

“Can you make it look different?” You ask, pushing an image towards Sentinel’s consciousness in your mind. You watch as the gloves become smooth, and the silver veins move to become seams. There’s almost no difference between real, thin gloves and Sentinel.

“It’s perfect!” You exclaim, spinning to face Sentinel. You grab their head in your still gloved hands and pull their forehead against your own, smiling. Sentinel purrs under the affection, the noise an audible sound.

Eddie tries to stifle a laugh, but fails as his laughter fills the apartment.

You and Sentinel both turn to look at him as he doubles over in laughter.

Suddenly, however, his body freezes and goes rigid. 

“Eddie?” You ask cautiously, reaching out towards him. You look into his eyes, and realize with shock that black and silver is flowing through them. 

**“Don’t open the door.”** The voice is foreign, and rather deep as it flows out of Eddie’s mouth. His body suddenly relaxes and Eddie almost stumbles.

“What the Hell?!” Eddie exclaims, his voice filled with shock.

“Don’t open the door?” You wonder. 

However, as soon as you finish speaking the doorbell sounds throughout the apartment. You and Eddie stare at each other, silently coming to an agreement. Eddie moves to stand to the side of the door. With a nod from him to you you take a peek through the lens, but see no one on the other side. You can feel as sentinel merges back into you, but you also realize they are incredibly tense inside you, ready to leap out and protect you at a moment’s notice. Cautiously you turn the door knob and open the door. The second you do, multiple men force their way into the apartment, shoving you backwards. They are armed with guns pointing at your chest. However, as they rush into the apartment they fail to notice Eddie standing off to the side. You quickly glance at his face, trying to project  _ Wait  _ through your eyes. Eddie nods.

“Hey there.” One of the men says. His face is covered in a mask. “We’re going to need you to come with us.”

“And what if I don’t want to?” You ask, forcing your face into a confident expression. 

“Then you’ll make this harder than you need to.” The man says, as multiple lasers move onto your chest. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to do this.” You tell them, as you feel more and more anger flow off of Sentinel inside you. They seem to have realized what the guns do from your memories, and you can feel their outrage making them squirm inside you, slithering between your organs. They pool towards your chest, ready to intercept the bullets and rain hell upon those who would threaten you. The man makes a motion with his hand and the other men take a step towards you.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” You say. You give Eddie a firm nod before launching yourself at the masked man. You aim your fist at his face, and you can feel as Sentinel covers it with their own, lending their strength to yours. You hear a sickening sound as the man is launched backwards out of the apartment and into the door of the one across from Eddie’s. The other armed men open fire, but you are yanked out of the way at the last second by a thick, black strand. You look at Eddie, whose face is morphed into shock. As you both stare the black tendril slides back inside of him.

**“Venom!”** Sentinel exclaims from your mouth, their voice filled with something akin to glee. A very inhuman smirk morphs Eddie’s face.

**“Sentinel.”** Eddie, no Venom, confirms in their deep voice.

Suddenly they launch Eddie’s arms towards you and two thick tendrils snap past your head on either side. You hear a grunt behind you, and a loud thud. You return Venom’s smirk and spin around. You slam your fists into the chest of another attacker, and hear a loud crack. Before you can react, another attacker already has their gun trained on you. Suddenly a stool slams into the man’s head, and he collapses.You cautiously look around you, and realize that all of the attackers have been knocked unconscious. 

**“We can’t stay here.”** Venom says, and you nod. 

Relaxing, you allow Sentinel to take control of your body. They run out of Eddie’s apartment, with Venom close on their heels. They lurch to a stop at the top of the stairs, and you grimace when you realize why. Countless more men are storming up the stairs. They spin around, and spot a window at the end of the hall. They launch themselves towards it. You hear a very distinctly  _ Eddie  _ shriek behind you as Venom follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm sorry to announce that the upload schedule will be changed to two chapters every second Friday, as I have multiple large assignments going on in school right now. This will be the first chapter today, and there'll be another later.   
> Sorry T_T


	10. Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motorcycles and Symbiotes mix surprisingly well.

You are free falling through the air when Eddie’s arm suddenly wraps around your waist from behind you, and a lurch goes through you. A black tendril extends upwards and wraps itself around the railing of a balcony. You swing through the air and crash into the living room of another apartment, and Sentinel intercepts some shards of glass that threaten to scratch you. Eddie lifts himself onto his knees with a groan. Sentinel forms a hard shield in the window and you can hear bullets deflect off of it.

“Are you alright?” you ask Eddie.

 **“We are fine.”** Venom answers, looking at you.

“It’s nice to meet you, Venom.” You say, extending your hand to help them to their feet. They cautiously take your hand and stand.

“Excuse me?!” You hear a voice exclaim behind you “What the hell is going on?!”

You face the people behind you, who are staring at you with wide eyes.

“Umm.. Sorry!” You say, and drag Eddie/Venom out of the apartment by your still joined hands. When you reach the door you feel Sentinel cautiously remove the shield over the window while still stopping any bullets from reaching the people inside. _Thank you,_ you think at Sentinel.

Eventually Eddie takes the lead and you follow him into a side alley.

“That.. was absolutely insane.” Eddie says, staring at his own hands.

 **“We protected us”** Venom says out of Eddie’s mouth.

 **“Venom, It is good you are finally awake.”** Sentinel adds through your own mouth.

 **“Sentinel. It has been a while.”** Venom says by way of greeting.

“Listen Venom, we really need to talk with you about some stuff.” You say.

 **“You are Sentinel’s host?”** Venom asks.

“Yes, I’m y/n” you say.

 **“Hmmm.”** Venom says. They walk in a circle around you, as if assessing you. They lean in close, Eddie’s face only inches from your own. You meet their stare without flinching, and Venom grins. **“We like you.”** Venom says.

You smile back, and you can sense Sentinel’s relief. Suddenly Venom steps back.

“Okay, that’s great and all, but what about me.” Eddie says suddenly, running a hand through his hair.

 **“Eddie.. You are a loser.”** Venom says matter of factly, and you can’t help but snort.

“Hey!” Eddie exclaims, a frown on his face. Before he can properly retort however, you hear an odd buzz in the air. Looking around, you notice a drone flying towards you. Suddenly you realize it's not slowing down, and you dodge out of the way at the last second. The drone explodes against the nearby brick wall, and both you and Eddie flinch.

“This way!” Eddie yells, and drags you over to a motorcycle.

“Is this yours?!” You exclaim.

“Yeah, get on!” He replies, jumping onto it and gesturing behind him.

You climb onto the bike and feel as Eddie starts the engine with a roar. He speeds into the street, and takes off down the road. You quickly notice more drones following you, along with several black vehicles. As you merge onto a larger street Eddie begins to dodge the traffic around you. Suddenly, the bike launches forward, and you can see that Venom has taken control of Eddie's arms, covering them in black. As shots and explosions ring out behind you Sentinel forms a hard shield, covering both you and Eddie. The drones whip around your head, and you hear Venom's deep voice yell **“Duck”** as a deep blue tendril yanks your head out of the way of an incoming drone.

Eddie zigzags out of the way of multiple drones that explode on the pavement around you, causing general mayhem. The bike turns a corner, and a single drone pursues you. With nothing to hinder it, it moves closer and closer. Just before it can run into you Sentinel lashes out, causing the drone to explode in midair. You can feel pain flow from them in waves, and alarm fills you.

“Sentinel?!” you yell over the motorcycle, simultaneously reaching out within yourself.

 **“We are alright.”** You hear their voice answer out of your own mouth. **“We did not harden ourselves in time, so the explosion burnt us.”**

You grimace and run a thumb over your wrist where Sentinel's bracelets still remain. Your own arms are wrapped around Eddie's midsection, and holding on tight.

Eddie yells out when two more drones suddenly appear beside him, and he swerves onto the sidewalk. All you hear is a barked _Holy Shit_ from Eddie as one of the drones slams into a parked car, and the other into an electrical display ahead of you. The flames of the explosion Envelop you, and you can hear Eddie scream in pain. Venom's coating over Eddie's arms soaks back inside him, before covering them again when you clear the flames. Suddenly one of the black Vehicles appears in front of you, but before you can even yell out a black rope lashes out from Eddie's side and attaches itself to a nearby lamp post. The bike tips onto its side as it is swung around the corner. Sentinels blue spreads beneath you, shielding both Eddie, you, and the bike from the pavement.

More black cars appear from around a corner, and you can hear Eddie's muttered _just great_.

The motorcycle gains speed going up one of San Francisco’s many steep hills.

“Venom!” you scream, horrified, as the top of the hill looms closer.

 ** _It is alright._** Sentinel says within you. Just as you crest the top of the hill, blue tendrils flow from your arms and wrap around both Eddie and the motorcycle, keeping you firmly in place as you are launched into the sky. You feel weightless for a couple of long, terrifying seconds before the motorcycle slams back into the ground. As the cars continue to chase you, two more appear out of some side streets and slam into your sides. Venom forms a buffer between you and the cars, and Sentinel lashes out, yanking on the steering wheels of the cars and causing them to slam into the buildings nearby.

Eddie turns his head and looks back, a small grin on his face. Suddenly, before either of you can react, another car appears from a side street and slams into the bike, sending both of you flying. You land with a sickening crunch and a scream, your limbs torn and broken around you. You hear a similar grunt from Eddie as he impacts just beside you. You try to take deep breaths through small whimpers of pain.

A car door slams shut, and you can hear a male voice “We got them.”

The man crouches down between you. He has a bald head, and a well trimmed beard.

“You two have been a serious pain up my ass.” The man hisses, looking down at your faces.

“Well-” Eddie says, his voice laced with pain “We try our best.”

 **_We must heal you_ **Sentinel says within you, and you can only barely give your assent through the pain clouding your consciousness.

You gasp in wonder as the pain slowly subsides from each of your limbs. Sentinel stands, and you can see through their eyes as you grow taller and taller. You watch as Venom slowly stands as well, completely enveloping Eddie, with a hand wrapped around the man’s throat. With a shock you realize that Sentinel must have similarly enveloped you. You try to look down at yourself, and Sentinel obliges you. Sentinel's hands are covered in hardened claws with sharp points, and their feet are similarly hardened. You can feel the odd sensation of hardened plates covering their chest and back, as well their forearms.

 _Made to protect_ You think in awe, and Sentinel practically preens at your thoughts.

You look at Venom beside you, and realize that Venom has none of the protective hardening Sentinel does.

 **_Venom is incapable of hardening themselves._ **Sentinel supplies.

Venom has the man from earlier hanging in the air by his throat.

 **“Eyes, liver, brain. So much to choose from.”** Venom says, leaning in towards the man.

A shotgun blast rings out behind you, accompanied by multiple smaller gunshots. Venom and Sentinel spin around almost in tandem, reaching out and grabbing one of the men each. Venom snaps forward almost with fervor, clearly enjoying themselves as they devour the man’s head from his shoulders. Sentinel simply chomps in an almost mechanical action, severing the man’s head from his shoulders and swallowing. You can almost taste metal on your tongue and you try hard not to be sick. As sirens blare in the distance, Venom launches themselves towards the nearby water, and Sentinel follows, jumping in with a loud splash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of the day, with more Venom!  
> I've also been debating on the use of I when Sentinel and Venom refer specifically to themselves, as I think it might help clear up some confusion at times. Especially since Venom does use I in the movie, not explicitly we.  
> What do you think, should I use I as well as we?


End file.
